<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>60. And I'll walk away a fool or a king by helgatrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931134">60. And I'll walk away a fool or a king</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush'>helgatrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Все песни только о любви [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, анонимный тредик</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This time you've got nothing to lose<br/>You can take it, you can leave it<br/>Whatever you choose<br/>I won't hold back anything<br/>And I'll walk away a fool or a king</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Все песни только о любви [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>60. And I'll walk away a fool or a king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они флиртуют напропалую. В раздевалке, на тренировках, в видеозвонках и даже немного – на поле. Это замечает менеджмент. Да что там – даже Джордан, который вообще мало что видит, однажды подходит к Деяну и, смущённо отводя взгляд, спрашивает, всё ли у них хорошо.</p><p>Конечно, хорошо, это же Мо Салах, король Египта, лучший нападающий в мире по версии Деяна Ловрена. </p><p>*<br/>– Я уеду, – говорит Деян. – В холодную Россию, где кругом балалайки и матрёшки.</p><p>– И медведи, – Мо, смеётся, и от его смеха у Деяна в груди будто котёнок теплом сворачивается. </p><p>– Это не проблема, они такие же мохнатые, как и ты, мне будет просто привыкнуть. </p><p>Он нарочно подкалывает Мо, убивая в себе эту нежность. Он хочет, чтобы Мо решил всё сам, чтобы Мо понял, что он хочет от Деяна, а тот подстроится под его желания. </p><p>– Главное, обниматься с ними не начни.</p><p>– А то ревновать будешь? </p><p>Деян тоже смеётся, ставит телефон на стол и возвращается к сковородке с оладьями. Качество видео так себе, и картинка зависает ровно тогда, когда Мо, чуть склонив голову, оценивающе смотрит на голые плечи Деяна. </p><p>Деяна в жар бросает от этого взгляда.</p><p>– Буду, – отвиснув, говорит Мо, и Ловрен едва лопатку не роняет. </p><p>Это первый раз, когда Мо говорит прямо. Не финтит, как на поле, не перекидывает слова, как мяч в отточенном пасе, а сообщает решительно – будто гол в чужие ворота заколачивает. </p><p>Будто гвоздь – в сердце. </p><p>– Я буду скучать по тебе, – говорит он, и Деян, отложив лопатку, упирается ладонями в стол. – Я, а не команда. </p><p>После этих слов Деяну очень хочется тут же позвонить агенту и попросить разорвать контракт с Зенитом. Вот прямо сейчас. Он чувствует себя на седьмом небе от счастья и одновременно – полным идиотом. </p><p>– Я тоже буду скучать, – говорит Деян и берёт телефон в руки. Ему хочется сделать скриншот, чтобы подтвердить, что ему не послышалось – Мо, действительно, сказал, что будет скучать. Это же почти признание в любви!</p><p>– Оладьи подгорают, – Мо снова смеётся, пряча свою серьёзность за широкой улыбкой и морщинками в уголках глаз. – Иди уже. Иди и возвращайся.</p><p>– Люблю тебя, – говорит Деян, уже поднося палец к кнопке завершения вызова, и добавляет: – Brate. </p><p>Хотя стоило бы назвать его dragi moj.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>